Seiryuu Den - Gaiden Two
by kiriel
Summary: The 2nd Gaiden for the series, FY: The Next Generation. Seiryuu lovers unite. The new Seiryuu no Miko has disappeared. What mysterious force has arrive that threatens to drive the Seiryuu seishi apart? The ulimate fight for the Kutou has begins...who
1. Cast for Seiryuu Den

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

The Cast

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.I hear she's a very nice person who likes her fans very much…and if she ever reads this I hope she appreciates it.My way of complimenting her.^_^I own the new characters…well most of them.You'll see.

Author's Note: Seiryuu Den has a very large and semi-familiar cast.I'm going to have lots of fun with this one.I think you all will.Remember, my series follows after the just the television series, and you know why it was necessary, especially for this gaiden.The cast is big, but I've listed the characters that should be paid attention to…in no particular order of importance.These characters are what one would call the principle players of the story.The list is tentative, and can be changed at any time.Also, Seiryuu Den takes place right after Shiro Den, so it's two years since the summoning of the all four gods.It seems big, but you'll understand once it gets going.There will be extra characters, but they are minor for the most part.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sukanami Hoshi: **22 years old; An English major in the University of Tokyo, and an instructor at one of the leading dojos in all of Japan.The first Seiryuu seishi of the second generation; he's the leader of the group.He's the son of the former Suzaku no Miko, Miaka, and his father is the first Suzaku seishi of the last generation, Tamahome, also known as Sukanami Taka.His seishi name is Ryu, the dragon.His powers equal Nakago's both in strength and use.

**Ivan Nicholas: **23 years old; Also an English major, who is a foreign exchange student from a wealthy Russian family who survived the attack of the Bolsheviks almost a century ago.He was leaving in Paris until he came to Japan, and is fluent in several languages, but specializes in Chinese, Russian, English, and Japanese.Hoshi's partner for one of the final projects.

**Bryan St. George: **18 years old; An American who is the son of a very wealthy businessman.His parents are very busy people, and they ignore him; he is also an only child.He's in the same classes as Seijitsu, Tei, and Yoshi.The first three seishi for Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu, respectively.He's impulsive, impatient, and lonely.

**Larissa Chambers: **21 years old; An English actress who used to be a model prior to her acting career.Considered one of the screen sirens of the world, but she is currently acting in one of the top soap operas in Japan.She is Ivan Nicholas' live-in lover, and she wonders if she really means anything to him at all.

**Adolfo Draco: **30 years old; This man's past is virtually unknown, but he serves Ivan Nicholas as a body guard.His loyalty is absolute, but he can't really think for himself.It is believed that he was a professional assassin for the KGB or the CIA, but none of the rumors can be confirmed.

**Yumeno Hikari: **22 years old; One of the most famous actors in Japan who stars in one of the most famous soap operas in Japan.His co-star is Larissa Chambers.He is conceited, but is an excellent actor who trained in Chinese and Japanese theaters.He prefers the spotlight to be on him and dislikes any competition, especially from Larissa Chambers.

**Ishida Akira: **25 years old; A priest of a new age temple in Tokyo.He frequently goes on pilgrimages to India and Tibet.He disappears for days on end by going to Kyoto's temples for retreat, but no one sees this mysterious holy man for days on end when he goes away on retreat.Not much is known about this holy man's origins.

**Bu Koutoku:** He is the only Seiryuu seishi from the previous group who survived the past doings of the last group.His seishi name is Amiboshi.He and the former Seiryuu no Miko, Kajiwara Yui, meet often as sort of like war buddies to discuss the past and find comfort in it.He is also the father of the new Seiryuu seishi, Omoi and Kai.He is a widower who loves his children very much.Amiboshi had all his memories returned to him by Seiryuu, so that he could effectively guard the shinzahou, as result his memories of his twin were also returned to him.He misses his dead twin brother, Suboshi.Amiboshi is known also as Kaika.

**Kajiwara** **Yui:**The former Seiryuu no miko, also the mother of the first Suzuku seishi of the new generation, Seijistu.She is strong-willed, intelligent, and will do anything to protect the ones she loves, especially her family.Has close friendship with Amiboshi, her former seishi., and was the true love of his brother, Suboshi.She is married to Kajiwara Tetsuya, who she loves very much and adores with all her heart.She has another son other Sei, whose name is Soki.She is also the godmother to Mariko and Ryu who are the children of her deceased best friend, Sukanami Miaka.

**Feng Shunrong:** 16 years old; The Imperial Princess of Kutou as well as the second Seiryuu seishi of the new generation.Her powers are healing, and she is the youngest Seiryuu seishi ever.Her seishi name is Hoseki, which means jewel.The younger sister of the current Emperor of Kutou, Emperor Feng.

**Fang Jiexian: **24 years old; An Imperial guard of Kutou, and the third Seiryuu seishi of the new generation.He is now a captain of the main security of the palace, and is under direct control of Ryu, but both of them are the best of friends.His seishi name is Iwa, or stone.

**Huang Aorong:** 22 years old; She is huntress who is in touch with nature and protects the woods near the palace of the Emperor in Kutou.She is the fourth seishi of the new generation known as Mori or harpoon.

**Bu Rogensha:** 18 years old; The younger twin son of Amiboshi.He's considered the fifth seishi, and he's one of the seishi guarding the shinzahou for their miko.His seishi name is Kai or seashell.Likes to work independently without his twin, and tends to be a little reckless, but reliable nonetheless.

** **

Bu Tanrui: 18 years old; The older twin son of Amiboshi.He's the sixth seishi, and is also guarding the shinzahou.He and his brother have the same telepathic link that their father had with his twin.His seishi name is Omoi, or love and idea.The serious twin, but not necessarily the better twin.Both of them are equals.

**Bi Jingang: **19 years old; The last Seiyuu seishi to join the new generation of seishi.He's a jokester and all around nice guy.He is close friends with the twins.They tend to act very immature, but are serious when seishi business arises.His seishi name is Kaga, which means shadow.

**Kinomoto Miwa:** 20 years old; The new Seiryuu no Miko is away from Japan to attend a university in Hawaii.Her sudden disappearance is the catalyst that starts our story…


	2. Night Abduction

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Chapter One: Night Abduction

Kinomoto Miwa had come home a little later than she usually did from her study session at her university.Miwa checked her answering machine to find none.'Maybe, there's some e-mail,' she thought, "I'll check after I take a shower."Miwa felt dirty from the dried sweat on her body because the weather was humid lately in Hawaii.Miwa was humming in the shower as she closed her eyes and thought about various things.

'I wonder how everyone is Japan?How are Yoko and Amai?Hoshi?I wonder how everyone in the other world is?How is Mariko?I feel like I'm in a whole other world than everything and everyone else,' thought Miwa as the water pounded her head, neck, and back.She was getting a little homesick for Japan.She was half-American and thought that going to school in Hawaii for Political Science wouldn't be a problem.However, it was starting to take its toll on her, Miwa was hoping that she could go home for a visit soon before the quarter let up.Miwa smiled slightly because she realized that she did all her best thinking in the shower.'I must be nuts most people sing in the shower,' she thought as she turned off the water.

Miwa put on her white, terry cloth bathrobe and wrapped her long reddish-brown hair with a towel, making a turban.She turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up.There was a knock at the door.Actually, it was more like a pounding at the door."COMING!" shouted Miwa.She peered through the little glass eyehole to see who it was, but all she couldn't see a face.She could see a large, board, and suit-clad chest.The person at the door was huge, and Miwa didn't want to open the door.

Suddenly, the door was punched and broken in.Miwa screamed and fell back on to the floor.She quickly scrambled to get back to her feet.The towel fell off her hair.Miwa's breathing quickened, and her pulse was racing.She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears.Miwa finally looked at the figure in front of her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" she shrieked in horror.The figure advanced towards her and threw some of the furniture aside.Miwa backed away slowly, and then bolted for the kitchen to reach the backdoor to get out of the condo.Miwa fumbled with the lock and chain on the backdoor with shaky hands.The massive figure silently moved towards her.Miwa managed to yank the door open, and she bolted for the white sandy beach outside.The moonlight was shining off the Pacific Ocean giving Miwa a chance to see where she was running.Miwa didn't care; she just had to get away from the person who was chasing her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried Miwa in a her desperate panic.The figure followed her outside of her condo.He began to pursue her again with incredible speed.Miwa turned back slightly to look at him again, 'Like a wild animal!' she thought as she picked up some speed.It was too late.She wasn't fast enough.The figure leaped into the air and grabbed her.He clamped his massive hand over her mouth cutting her air supply and preventing her from screaming.Miwa passed out from the lack of oxygen, but before she closed her eyes a blue light had surrounded them.

The light faded away, and the Seiryuu no Miko was gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.How many times have I said that?Over forty times…

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who have kept up with Shiro Den.This came out earlier than expected.Anyone who has a comment about the cast list…just put your theories in a review.^_^

Yes…I'm evil.Do you really care?^_-


	3. The New Student

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Chapter Two: The New Student

Sukunami Hoshi couldn't believe it.He was running late on the first day of the new season of school.He was on the final year of college.He never thought he would be able to survive as long as he did in school.At the age of twenty-two, he was graduating from university with a degree in English.There were delays here and there because of his activities as a Seiryuu seishi.Nonetheless, he was running really late today of all days.His uncle, Yuuki Keisuke, would probably say that he's acting like his mother, Miaka.He parked his car in haphazard manner in a parking spot and took running through class.Fumbling with door knobs and scrambling to get to class on time was not Hoshi's idea of fun.'If I could just use my powers, I could phase through the walls and get to class on time.Dammit.Why the Hell was there so much traffic today?I even got out early!' he thought as he finally wretched the door open to his class.

The sensei had paused in the middle of his directions to look at Hoshi, who was incredibly embarrassed."Sukunami Hoshi?" he asked as he looked at the roster.The class was one of the advance classes for the English majors of Tokyo University.Sukunami Hoshi was one of the top English majors out of the entire university.The sensei was British, and was peering at Hoshi over the rims of his glasses."You are late," he stated in a very frank manner.Hoshi wished he could have avoided this class, but he couldn't it was one of the requirements he needed to graduate with.

"My apologizes, Sensei," said Hoshi in perfect English devoid of a Japanese accent as he bowed his head slightly.

"I've just started to instruct the class on their final project.It was jolly good that you decided to show up, Mr. Sukunami.Because you will need a partner for this assignment," the sensei said in English.Hoshi looked at him with his lips parted slightly.He couldn't believe it.He was late on the day he had to pick someone to work with.Big problem because Hoshi hated to work with a stranger.

"But, I don't have a partner," said Hoshi in English.It didn't matter what language he was speaking because his voice would have slightly trembled either way.

"Mr. Nicholas, please greet your new partner.You're lucky, Mr. Sukunami because Mr. Nicholas just transferred to this university today," said the sensei.A tall man from the back of the room came up to them.He was a little taller than Hoshi.He had blonde hair and ice blue eyes that seem to freeze over anyone who looked directly at them.He was broad shouldered and muscular.He was definitely a foreigner.

"Sukunami Hoshi, this is your partner, Ivan Nicholas.Ivan Nicholas, this is your partner, Sukunami Hoshi.Or rather for all intensive purposes of this class, Hoshi Sukunami.Remember, in the West, it's family name last," reminded the sensei.

Both men looked at each other.Hoshi held out his hand, and Ivan took it.They shared a firm handshake.Hoshi knew that was how most Westerns liked to greet each other. 

"I look forward to working with you," said Ivan with a slight accent that was unidentifiable to Hoshi, but his English was good.

"Likewise," said Hoshi in English.

Ivan looked straight into Hoshi's gray eyes.He smirked slightly as he released Hoshi's hand.Hoshi saw him walk back to his desk.There was a chill that Hoshi felt that he couldn't shake off.A creepy feeling that just wouldn't leave him.Who was his partner?Why was Hoshi feeling so disturbed after meeting this person?There was something so familiar about him. 

***

"PAY ME BACK OR ELSE!" shouted Kajiwara Seijitsu as he grabbed Asaiya Tei's shirt in a violent gesture.

"Stop, Sei.Please," pleaded Sasaki Yoshi as he grabbed on to Sei's arm because it looked like he was going to punch Tei in the face. 

"I'll pay you back I swear," said Tei in a soothing voice with hopes of calming down Sei.

"You'd better," said Sei as he narrowed his hazel eyes.Yoshi was sweatdropped.Tei had swirls in his eyes.Who would have thought that these three second year college students were the first seishi for Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko?Sei's kanji on his forehead was glowing slightly.Yoshi looked slightly panicked when he saw it.

"Stop…your forehead, Sei," whispered Yoshi.He was known as Yogensha, the seer.He was the first Genbu seishi and a medical school major.Yogensha was always the one who had to break up any fights that Sei and Tei were constantly having.Tei was the first Byakko seishi and an accounting/business major.His seishi name was Inochi or life.Inochi's powers was the ability to grow plants with his chi.The definition of Seijtsu's name was loyalty.Three days after his birth, his mother, Yui, saw the red symbol for loyalty on his forehead.This made him the first Suzaku seishi.He was a journalist/liberal arts major.He was a photographer, and his dream was to be a photojournalist.Sei, as he preferred to be called, had powers of speed and agility, but there were extras: a pair of red wings that sprouted out of his back and the ability to create spirit balls.Of course, they hid their powers during the time they spent in their world, but when they were in the Universe of the Four Gods of Earth and Sky, they could freely use their powers.They also made it a point not to really address each other by their seishi names, but they did so in private.The three of them were the best of friends.Sei had to find new friends to hang out with after his miko and best friend, Sukanami Mariko, married and chose to stay in the other world on a more permanent basis.She called the three of them the "Three Stooges" because they acted very silly at times.Sei's fuse was getting shorter and shorter because he kept lending money to the deceivingly innocent looking Tei who was a compulsive gambler.Yogensha thought that Sei was just foolish to lend the money to Inochi in the first place.They finally settled down a bit.Hoshi was an upper classman who was on the brink of graduating.He also was the most aloof of the first seishi.Perhaps, it was because he was older than all of them, or because he was the first seishi for Seiryuu.The Seiryuu group was still trying to prove that they were nothing like the first generation of Seiryuu.Mariko claimed that he was far too mature to hang out with Sei, Inochi, and Yogensha because of their constant childish behavior.

Another young man approached them.He was about the same height as Yogensha, the shortest out of the three.He stood maybe an inch or two taller than Yogensha.Today was the day he had to introduce himself to the three of them as ordered to by his superior.He was eighteen years old, a year younger than them.He had dark blonde hair and a pair of dark blue eyes that were beautiful and soft, but most of the time it was hard to tell because he always looked so serious.

"Um…hello.I'm new here.My name is Bryan St. George.This is my first day here," said the young man rather shyly.Sei turned around to greet him, but it seemed to catch him off guard.He seemed to pale over slightly when Sei looked at him.It was fairly obvious that Bryan wasn't Japanese.

"My name is Kajiwara Seijitsu, but please call me Sei," said Sei as he gently smiled at him.'That smile.I didn't get to see it that often, but…' thought Bryan.

"The name's Ayashi Tei.Please lend me some money," greeted Tei with sparkling eyes.Yoshi smacked him upside the head.

"Baka!Don't you have any shame?You're already in the hole with Sei.Don't listen to him.Hello, I'm Sasaki Yoshi.What year are you?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm a first year here, but I graduated out of a bordering school in the United States," answered Bryan.

"Ah.American.I should have known by your name.Well, you're free to hang out with us if you'd like," said Sei.He saw his father, Dr. Kajiwara Tetsuya, the head of the department of Chinese Literature in the university.He was on his way to a meeting.He saw his son with his friends, so Tetsuya waved to him.Sei waved back and smiled.

"Who was that?" asked Bryan with curiosity. 

"Oh, that's my father.He works here," answered Sei with a casual shrug.

"You sound like you don't care, Sei.Bryan, he's a wonderful teacher.I want to take his class, but its been always full every time I sign up for classes," said Yoshi.

"Everyone wants to take his class," agreed Tei.

"Speak for yourselves.Not all of us want to take his class.No thank you.I live with him.And he's been teaching me things all my life," said Sei with a laugh. 

"So, that's your father," said Bryan as he clutched his hands into fists.'So, he's the one that she married. I see.I'll deal with him later,' he thought as he tried to listen to the conversation that the others were having.He studied Sei closely.He was informed that Sei was the first seishi for the Suzaku.Bryan thought that he looked like his mother, but Sei had that man's eyes.Why couldn't they be blue like his mother's?But, the smile on Sei's face as he laughed definitely belonged to Kajiwara Yui, the former Seiryuu no Miko.

***

The studio for the soap opera, _Wings of Heaven_, was next door to Studio Pierrot in Japan.Yumeno Hikari finally wrapped up the scene he was doing with his co-star Larissa Chambers.They were done for the day, and Larissa had to meet her boyfriend, Ivan Nicholas for lunch.Yumeno Hikari knew both of them, and he liked Ivan.Or rather he was in love with Ivan, but Larissa was Ivan's girlfriend, so Hikari didn't like her much.Not only was she competition for Ivan's affections, but her growing popularity on the soap opera was also bothering Hikari.She was an English actress who came from a long line of actors in England who preformed Shakespeare as well as other plays.She was also once a model.Hikari went to various training schools for acting in Japan and China.At the ages, of twenty-one and twenty-two, respectively, Larissa and Hikari were the top actors in Japan._Wings of Heaven_ was very popular.Hikari played a break through character, a homosexual who was in love with a heterosexual who was in love with Larissa Chambers' character.Her character refuses to return his affections, but the character in love with hers denies Hikari's character's affections.A love triangle that was making millions of viewers tune in five days a week. 

"I'm off now," said Larissa in Japanese with a slight English accent.

"See you," said Hikari.

"Do you want a ride?" offered Larissa.It was only courtesy that she invited him along.

"No.It's not a good idea that I be seen with you, Chambers.I've got a reputation to maintain," answered Hikari with a superior tone.He ran his fingers through his shiny black hair.

"Alright then," said Larissa as she walked off to the limo that just pulled up.Her dark red hair swayed slightly as she walked off.'What do men see in her?' he thought as he shook his head slightly.A massive dark figure was driving the limo, and he looked at Hikari slightly who nodded.

***

Ivan Nicholas observed Hoshi from his chair.'So, this is the first Seiryuu seishi.Intriguing.He looks like him.Not a very comforting thought, but I'll just have to live with it.I hope he isn't as uncooperative as he was,' he thought.He was comparing Hoshi to someone he knew long ago, but Ivan made it a point not to even think about the man's name.The man who Hoshi reminded him of.

"For the final project of this course, you have been paired up.You must come up with a lesson plan for an entire year that you would use on students in any country.You must take into account any holidays and special assignments.In other words, put some thought into it and prove that you can graduate at all.There will be no makes up for this exam, and you all must complete this project with your partner.If you deviate from these guidelines, you will not pass this class.This class is to prepare you to be teachers.Teachers must interact with other teachers as well as students," droned on the professor.

Hoshi tried to pay attention to him, but he couldn't shake that creepy feeling that Ivan gave him earlier, and he knew without turning around that Ivan was watching him.'What's up with this guy?' thought Hoshi.Finally, the two hour class was dismissed, and they met each other in the hall.

"We should probably trade numbers and e-mail addresses," suggested Hoshi uncomfortably.

"Here.I already wrote those out in class, and my home address as well.I would rather work there, if you don't mind," said Ivan as he handed a piece of folded notebook paper to Hoshi.

"Um…wait a sec," said Hoshi as he ripped out a piece of whole notebook paper and scribbled his home number and his e-mail address on it.He didn't want to give his uncle's apartment address to a perfect stranger because his uncle had difficult keeping some of his fans away.

"Thank you.I must leave.I have a lunch date.Good day to you, Hoshi Sukunami," said Ivan as he bowed slightly.

"Um…bye.We should call each other later to set up a good time to get together," said Hoshi nervously.Ivan nodded and waved to him.It wasn't until Ivan was out of sight did Hoshi feel any better.Finally, the air was getting warmer.

***

Kajiwara Yui was at home after a long day of work at the magazine that she was the editor-in-chief for.She shook her head when she came home because there was papers and coats tossed everywhere.'Why can't they pick up after themselves?' thought Yui as she shook her head again."Sei!Soki!Pick up your things before your father gets home!" she ordered them.The sound of hurried footsteps came down the stairs.Kajiwara Soki was her youngest son, and he had dark hair like his father's and his mother's large blue eyes.Sei was tall and lanky like his father was at his age.He had blonde hair like his mother, but he had his father's eyes.

"Okay! Mom, we'll pick up!" shouted Soki as he picked up Sei's coat and threw it at him.Sei caught it with ease.

"You little gaki!" sneered Sei with a grin.

"I'm not a little gaki!" shouted back Soki defensively. 

"You're short," said Sei as he gestured at his fourteen year old brother's head.He was a good head and a half shorter than Sei.

"SHUT UP!" yelled back Soki.

"That's enough, you two.Can't you just do as I ask without fighting?" asked Yui with patience.She had a lot of patience for her sons.

"Where's Dad?" asked Soki.

"He's attending a bunch of meetings today.He said that he would be late," said Yui as she looked outside.'I hope he isn't too late.It's getting dark out there, and the boys are getting on my nerves,' she thought as Soki threw another pillow at Sei who caught it again.They glared at each other.Honestly, couldn't a nineteen year old and a fourteen year old act more mature?

***

Tetsuya finally got out of his meeting with the other members of the school board heads.He loosened his tie as he headed for the parking lot to go home.All he wanted to do was get some rest and be with his family.He knew that everything was alright at home because Yui always made sure of that.Even after twenty years of marriage, Tetsuya still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a wonderful wife like Yui.Tetsuya was going to pick up some flowers for her before getting home.He did that at least once a month for no real reason at all except because he loved his wife.Ever since they were married they were never separated from each other for more than three days at a time.Before their marriage, they survived a year's worth of separation because Yui got a job as an investigative reporter who did on the spot news for CNN.Yui traveled all over the world during the time because the job demanded it.Tetsuya approved of it because he was just barely starting out as a professor, and he didn't want to hamper her dreams.Yui couldn't stand being away from Japan for too long.She missed not just Tetsuya, but Miaka.So, one day she just quit her job without telling anyone, even Tetsuya and Miaka.Tetsuya came to New York to surprise at her office there, only to find out that she was gone.He ran in to her at the park.Yui said that she couldn't continue being unhappy, and that she knew that Tetsuya wasn't happy either, but he only wanted her to live her dreams.Yui said that her dreams had changed a long time ago when she survived being the Seiryuu no Miko.The experience taught her how to value things.Finally, in the end, Yui was the one who proposed to Tetsuya.What else could Tetsuya do but agree?She didn't care that he was just starting out, and that she was unemployed.All she care about was being back home in Japan with her family, friends, and him.

Tetsuya never knew how important he really was.Not only was the husband of the former Seiryuu no Miko, but he also sired one of the most powerful Suzaku seishi, Sei.Soki took after him in looks, but he had a personality all his own.Tetsuya had wonderful students who respected him because not only was an exceptional teacher, but fair one.He finally reached the level where his car was parked.Honestly, it was getting harder and harder to find decent parking in the university.

A person followed him to the parking lot, but Tetsuya didn't notice.The person had trailed Tetsuya ever since he came out of his office, and that person waited until he was alone.His dark blue eyes shined with total animosity for Tetsuya, and he held his weapon in his hands.He focused his eyes on Tetsuya who was now fumbling for his car keys.The object in the attacker's palm was spinning quietly.He held the other part of his weapon in his other palm.He pulled back his arm with the spinning object on it and hurled it at Tetsuya's back.

"ARGH!" shouted Tetsuya in surprise and pain.His eyeglasses slipped off the bridge of his nose.There were two spinning objects that he couldn't identify that were coming straight at him at high speeds.They hit him both at the same time.Tetsuya gasped and groaned in pain as he felt the objects smack him in the head and back.The weapon hit him over and over again.

"Uh," growled the attacker as he continued to pound Tetsuya with his weapon.He did it again and again.This was all for Yui-sama.All this was for her.At least, that was the thought that the attacker had.

"Yui…" mumbled Tetsuya as he was losing conscious from the loss of blood and the injuries to his body.The mention of her name stopped the attacker dead in his tracks.He scowled because Tetusya had said her name.How dare he mention her name at all?As Tetsuya loss his consciousness, he could have sworn that he saw a blue glow around his attacker's body.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

The Seiryuu seishi have taken over the omake for the time being.So, here's Nakago interviewing the fully grown Yui.

Nakago: Are you still qualified to be our miko?

Yui: Not exactly.

Nakago: What to do you mean?

Yui: Well…

_A little five year old blonde boy walks by, and he's followed by a little baby crawling with his big blue eyes._

_ _

Sei: Hi Mama!Bye Mama! (walks off)

Soki (takes out pacifier): baby talk…. (crawls off)

Yui: See?

Nakago: I see.Looks like we'll have to make other arrangements.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: All standards apply.ClareBear owns story…and some of the characters, but not most of them.

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think so far?I am pretty sure that most of you have figured out what is going on right now.


	4. Filling a Void

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Chapter Three: Filling a Void

Yui, Sei, and Soki started dinner without Tetsuya.The boys were quiet because they knew that their mother was very tense because their father hadn't called home to say that he would be late.The phone rang suddenly, and Soki stood up to pick it up.

"Hello, Kajiwara residence.How may I help you?" asked Soki.He listened on the other line, and said, "Yes, hold on a moment."

"What is it, Soki?" asked Yui with concern as she looked at him expectantly.

"It's the hospital.Mom, something's happened, but they won't tell me.You have to talk to them," said Soki in a shaky voice as he handed her the cordless phone with a slightly trembling hand.His blue eyes filled with worry.Yui took it, and said, "Yes, this is Mrs. Kajiwara.Yes.We'll be there.Thank you," she said in a very calm voice.She stood up and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Mom?" asked Sei.

"Something's happened.Your father was attacked by someone.He's at the hospital," said Yui as she went to go and get the boys' coats and her car keys.Sei and Soki looked at each other, and Sei decided to put the dishes in the sink, but Yui had returned and placed a hand on his shoulder."There's no time for that.It's alright.Just leave them, Sei," she said.They put on their coats and set off for the hospital with Yui driving.Sei and Soki eyed their mother nervously, but remained silent.It was like something out of a bad dream.

***

Hoshi and Keisuke had a quiet dinner at home.Hoshi still lived with his uncle because he didn't want to move out, and he didn't want his uncle to be alone, even though Keisuke could take care of himself.It was hard to even think of moving out away from home for Hoshi.He came back from his job as an instructor from the dojo where he had been training in since he was five years old.

"Did you get your manuscript done today?" asked Hoshi.

"What do you think?" asked Keisuke in a playful tone.

"I didn't think so," answered Hoshi with a laugh.Keisuke studied his nephew with interest.Hoshi bared a striking resemblance to his father, but Keisuke could see that he was his own man.Around his neck, suspended with a black, silk cord, was a dragon pendant holding a blue lapis stone in its claws.The pendant was given to him as a gift from his miko, Miwa, who bought during a vacation to her mother's relatives in New York City.On his right hand, on his pinkie, he wore a small ring with a red stone on it.It was his mother's wedding band that matched his father's.He wore it so that he could be close to both his parents, especially his mother.He didn't look like Miaka at all, so he wore the ring.He could look at a mirror and feel close to his father.

"What about you?Did you have a good day?" asked Keisuke.

"I got to class late, so I had to be assigned some new foreign exchange student as my partner," said Hoshi with the sound of mild complaining in his voice.

"Then you shouldn't have come to class late then," commented Keisuke.

"But, there was traffic.I left even before you woke up," said Hoshi defensively.Keisuke was always up at around 7:30 in the morning.

"You are more like your mother than you and I even think," said Keisuke with a laugh.Hoshi opened his mouth to say something, but the phone rang.Keisuke went to answer it, and immediately went to get his car keys.

"What's wrong?" asked Hoshi with concern.

"Something's happened.Sei was on the phone.Tetsuya was attacked, and he's in the hospital.I'll go and check it out.I'll call you," said Keisuke as he also pulled up his cell phone and coat.

"I hope, Uncle Tetsuya is alright," commented Hoshi worriedly.Tetsuya was his favorite teacher.He was the one who taught Hoshi how to read advance Chinese, which helped whenever he had to go to Kutou.

"I'll try to be back before dawn. Have a good night," said Keisuke when he finally left.

Hoshi cleaned up right after his uncle left because he had lost his appetite.He decided to bury himself in work, so that he wouldn't have to worry so much.He checked his e-mail.He deleted all the junk mail he had in his inbox.He looked at he screen and realized that he didn't have an e-mail from Miwa.She regularly e-mailed him weekly, sometimes twice a week.'What's wrong with her?' he thought as he composed a message to her.Maybe, he was worrying too much, she was only two days late.When he went back to his e-mail address, a new message was there.It was from Ivan Nicholas.With slight apprehension, he clicked on the message:

"Sukanami Hoshi,

I decided to e-mail you right away because I needed to know the arrangement for this assignment.Like I said when we exited class today, I would prefer to meet at my house in Tokyo.Please inform me if this is to your liking.

Ivan Nicholas"

Hoshi couldn't believe that anyone could sound so formal and cold in such a short message.It was written in perfect Japanese.He looked at it for a while before he sent a message back to Ivan.

***

Keisuke arrived at the hospital in record time.Tetsuya was his oldest friend who always backed him up.He got to the right wing because Sei told him where to go.He found the boys sitting in the chairs.Soki was looking at his soda, but not drinking it.

"How's your father?" asked Keisuke.

"Uncle Keisuke!" cried Soki who was so relieved to see him.He stood up to hug him, but Sei stayed away.

"He's in intensive care, but he still hasn't woke up yet.He's not in a coma according to the doctors, but he has a really bad concussion.He's got two broken ribs and his right arm is broken.He lost a lot of blood.Mom's still talking to the police and the doctors," reported Sei in an efficient manner.It was one the rare moments when Sei looked more like Tetsuya in Yui.He usually did when he was very serious.

"I see.I'll be right back," said Keisuke, so that he could see how Yui was holding up.

"Yeah, come back soon 'cause we haven't heard anything in a while," said Soki.Keisuke nodded and left."Do you think that Dad's going to be okay?" asked Soki. 

"He's Dad.He's strong than he looks, Soki.Dad's strong, and Mom won't let him go with a fight," reassured Sei in a firm tone.

"I hope so," said Soki.His brother always knew just the right thing to say.

Keisuke came to Yui's side, and she gave him a grateful look.She looked so happy to see him, so they shared a short embrace.She looked tired and sad."It's alright.I'm here," whispered Keisuke reassuringly.

"He lost so much blood.Thank God that graduate student from the Chemistry department found him and called for help.Who would do this to him, Keisuke?" asked Yui desperately.She wasn't crying yet, but the night was catching up with her slowly.She was worried and tired.

"He's very strong, and he loves you too much to die on you," whispered Keisuke.The doctor came up to them.

"The X-rays seem to be fine.There seems to be no permanent damage to your husband's brain and skull, Mrs. Kajiwara.Despite all the blows he seems to have taken to his head, I'm surprised.We'll have to do an MIR to make sure, and you can see him now," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Yui in a whisper.Keisuke guided her gently to Tetsuya's room, and she took a seat.He left to get her a cup of coffee.According to the police, they couldn't tell how many men attacked Tetsuya.There was no evidence.No answers to soothe Yui's mind. While waiting for Keisuke to return, he was going to take a while because he was going to tell the boys what was going on, she stood up and went to Tetsuya's bedside.She gently stroked his cheek lovingly and placed a soft kiss on his lips."Don't leave me now.I swear, I won't forgive you if you do," she whispered as she took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.A tear slide down her cheek, she didn't cry in front of Keisuke and her sons.She never showed any weakness because her family needed her to be strong.After Miaka died, it was assumed that Yui only cried right after hearing the news of her best friend's death.That wasn't true.Yui cried for almost a year after Miaka died, but Tetsuya was the only one who ever knew about it.He was the one who made her strong again.She looked at him, and noticed something strange.

There were bruises on his body, but the bruises were uniformed and massive.It didn't look like something that could be done with fist, no matter how big the fist were.They were simply too uniformed.She closed her eyes to blink back the tears.Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes to see her crying, "Hey…don't cry, my Love," he whispered softly as he lifted his hand to wipe the tear away from her cheek.Yui opened her eyes and smiled.She leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips."Ow…," he whispered when she pulled back.

"I'm sorry," said Yui quickly because she felt bad.She made his injuries sorer.

"It's good that your awake," said Keisuke with approval from the doorway.Yui smiled at him.

"Where's Sei and Soki?" asked Tetsuya.

"They're outside," answered Yui.Tetsuya laid down again, still holding Yui's hand."Go back to sleep, Tetsuya.I'll stay here tonight," she added.Tetsuya looked like he was going to say something further, but he was too weak to fight her, so he just closed his eyes.Everyone spent the night at the hospital, even Sei and Soki.They didn't even notice when the morning came.

***

Ivan Nicholas looked at Bryan St. George with a cold glare.The news on the television reported the attack of Kajiwara Tetsuya, so Ivan thought that it was a good time to talk to Bryan.Larissa Chambers was present for the discussion, and she couldn't help but feel bad for Bryan.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Ivan coldly as he looked at Bryan who maintained his silence, "Are you trying to reveal us too soon?We can't have that.All our plans will be ruined just because you have a grudge against Kajiwara.It was foolish of you to act so soon.I told you before to be patient, and that you could take care of him when I said so," continued Ivan.

"I don't know what happened.I just saw him and something snapped," whispered Bryan as he shook his head.

"Don't do anything again like that too soon.Your job is to pay attention to the Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko seishi.That is your mission.Keep them away from the Seiryuu seishi," ordered Ivan as he finally exited the room.He just couldn't stand the pathetic presence of Bryan anymore.Larissa looked at Bryan and walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Just be patient, Bryan.I don't want anything happening to you," said Larissa softly; he reminded her of younger brother back home in England.Bryan stood up, shaking her hand off his shoulder, and walked out of the room without another word.Larissa shook her head because history was repeating itself once again.

***

Yumeno Hikari arrived at the New Temple of Light in a less populated part of Tokyo, that was almost outside the city.In the gardens, he found the guru of the New Temple of Light, and Hikari bowed to the religious leader who appeared to be mediating opened his eyes."Greetings, Hikari," said the religious leader whose handsome looks could make anyone fall in love with him instantly.His hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and light brown.His amber eyes were surprisingly warm and friendly, but Hikari knew better.He was dressed in the robes of a Tibetan priest without any markings in his head. 

"Greetings, Akira," said Hikari.Ishida Akira was the leader of a brand new religion that was taking off in Japan.It was a mixture of Tibetan Buddhism, and something else entirely.The focal of worship was in the form of a dragon.Hikari was listed as one of the religions higher members, but he didn't attend any of the services that Akira held, and he wasn't expected to."How did it go?" he asked.

"Everything went well," answered Akira with a slight smile.

"Very well, may blessing be with you," said Hikari as he bowed to him.

"And with you," responded Akira with a bow. 

'I should report this to Larissa, so that she can pass this on to Ivan,' thought Hikari as he returned to his car and drove back to his apartment in Tokyo.

***

_Back in Kutou…_

_ _

Amiboshi, who was known as Kaika, watched as his children argued outside while sitting on a rock.His twin sons couldn't stand their bossy older sister, and they wanted to marry her off to the neighboring pig farmer.He lost his wife to illness when his sons were less than ten years old, so their sister took it upon herself to fill the void.She was constantly trying to tell them what to do.The boys felt like they really didn't need to listen because they were Seiryuu seishi like their father.They didn't take well to following, their sister, Ming's orders.Omoi and Kai were getting more and more agitated and were planning a rebellion against her.Omoi was the older twin, but he was introduced second by his father to Miwa, the Seiryuu no Miko, so he was the fifth Seiryuu seishi for the second generation.Kai was the fourth Seiryuu seishi.Both of them were different from each other.Omoi was the more serious one out of the two, while Kai was more outgoing.Each one had the half of the Seiryuu shinzaho which were the earrings that Yui wore during the first summoning of Seiryuu.Each twin had an earring to guard. 

"Will you stop tell us what to do?" demanded Omoi to Ming who was only two years older than them. 

"I would if both of you would grow up," she answered in a patronizing tone.

"No wonder you're an old maid, and no one wants you," remarked Kai smugly.

"I'm only twenty years old!" shouted Ming as she threw a rock at Omoi who wasn't quick enough to catch it.

"Ow!" cried out Omoi and Kai in unison.Omoi had a bleedingwound in his forehead, while Kai was also rubbing the same spot.They had the same telepathic link that their father had with his twin.

"Why'd you throw the rock at me?!Kai was the one who said it!" shouted Omoi angrily.

"Because I knew that it didn't matter who I hit, both of you would still feel it," answered Ming tartly.

"Father!Ming's throwing rocks at us again!" shouted Kai. 

Amiboshi shook his head at his children, but he still maintained a smile on his face.He really loved his children very much.Amiboshi played his flute, and the sound calmed the children down.He used to play his flute to make the children sleep.Suddenly, something surged through his body, and he stopped playing.Ming looked at her father with concern.

"What's wrong, Father?" asked Ming.

"I don't know," whispered Amiboshi.A feeling came over him. It was a feeling that had long since left him.The void that he had once felt in his heart was now gone and filled in once again.It was as if a missing part of himself had returned to him.The feeling was unsettling because he knew that the void was supposed to stay empty.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Nuriko: HA! We've taken back the omake from the Seiryuu!

Miaka: It's been a while since we've put our two sense in. 

Tamahome: I have a strange feeling about all this.

Chiriko: That Akira scares for some strange reason.I don't know why.

Tamahome: That Ivan is just creepy.But, I don't know about that Bryan.I didn't like the way Ivan was looking at Hoshi earlier.It's like he's planning to hurt him.

Miaka: Amiboshi isn't feeling well.I can't believe anyone would attack Tetsuya.He's never done anything to cause that kind of attack.

Tamahome: Yeah, he's survived being married to Yui and having a son as a Suzaku seishi.I didn't think that he would die.

Hotohori: It seems like all those people know each other, but they're good about not being obvious about it.

Mitsuke: There's something familiar about everyone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.I probably don't own half of my cast list for this thing.^_^

Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this fic.There's a lot of stuff building all around this fic.LOL.I'm enjoying myself on this one.And I think I've dropped a lot of clues, so that everyone understands what's going on.Some of these chapters are really short, but the next ones should be longer.


	5. The Best Laid Plans

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Chapter Four: The Best Laid Plans

_Kutou_

_ _

Hoseki was bored in the palace of Kutou.As Imperial Princess, she should care, but as a Seiryuu seishi, she was bored out of her skull.It had been a while since she had any fun at all.Her brother, Emperor Feng, was looking to marry her off soon, but he was very reluctant to do so.He was fourteen years older than her, and he had practically raised her when she was younger.Her parents were much older when they had her, and she was the surprise baby.She was a very beautiful girl and many nobles wanted to marry her, but she wasn't at all interested.She wanted to just stay young forever and be a seishi.

"Oniichan," she called to her brother gently.

"Hoseki, what's wrong?" asked Emperor Feng with concern.

"I'm bored," she complained.

"It's better that it's quiet.Hoseki, the next marriage meeting is tomorrow," said her brother as if that would excite her.Hoseki made a face that really wasn't befitting the Princess of Kutou."Now, Hoseki, you said that you were bored," remarked Emperor Feng with a smile.

"I'm not that bored," said Hoseki.Most of the people her brother was setting her up with were too handsome and had no brains in their heads.She couldn't stand the marriage meetings, but still it was something she could do. 

"Why don't you go to bed?" suggested her brother.It was getting late, and there wasn't anything to do, but sleep.She headed back to her room, but she had the pleasure of running into the captain of the guards and fellow seishi, Iwa.He was head of the palace's security.

"Are you going to sleep, Princess?" asked Iwa.

"Yes.Say hi to your wife and children for me," said Hoseki with a smile.Iwa had a small daughter and a son.His wife was a lovely woman who adored him.

"I will.Sweet dreams, Princess," said Iwa with a bow.

Hoseki came to her room in the palace. Like her brother she had jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes.Her servants were in the room and the prepared a bath for her and laid out her robes.She soaked herself the water.Little did she know that she was being watched from a distance outside.He was dressed in the robes of a priest.His amber eyes flickered as he took out his magical instrument.It looked like a large spin top with a very sharp point on it.He opened his eyes as his blue chi glowed around him.Hoseki's eyes glazed over.She got up from the bath and walked over to her robes and placed them on.She walked to the window near where the person who was controlling her was.He nodded as he secured the trance he had over her body.She was no longer moving her body on her on, and if she wanted to stop, she couldn't.He smiled as he guided her out of the palace in a trance.In a blink of an eye, the Imperial Princess of Kutou was gone.

***

Hoshi had to meet Ivan Nicholas at his house in Tokyo.Hoshi took his small, black convertible to Ivan's house.When he arrived, the same feeling of apprehension returned to him.A chill crept down his spine as he looked at the large, white, and gated house in front of him.He pressed the button and waited for a voice to answer him."Enter," ordered a deep, Italian accented voice.The gate swung opened, and Hoshi entered the yard.There was a large man waiting for him at the door; he was massive in his business suit. 

"Don't mind my bodyguard, Mr. Sukanami," said Ivan in English as he showed up behind the large man.

"Um…hello, Mr. Nicholas," said Hoshi uncomfortably.He looked around him without looking the slightest bit nervous.Ivan admired the fact that Hoshi managed to pull off looking calm and cool most of the time.He wasn't very much like his father.That was something that Ivan noticed about Hoshi.

"Please call me Ivan," he said.

"Fine.You can call me Hoshi," said Hoshi.

A woman came into the room with her hair up in an elegant upswept bun, but a lock of her hair had escape in a soft sensual manner.Her clothes were loose on her body, but displayed her curves.She was tall and very beautiful.There was something familiar about her, thought Hoshi."This is my girlfriend, Larissa Chambers.We live together," said Ivan without guile.

"Hello," said the beautiful, red-headed woman as she presented her delicate hand for a handshake.Hoshi carefully took her hand and shared a short handshake with her.She smiled a very pretty smile, and said, "I'm off for work now.I'll shall return later."She gave Ivan a deep kiss on the lips, while Hoshi averted his gaze, so that he wouldn't have to watch.Larissa left the house after that to take her little Mercedes to the studio.

"Come now, we must get to work," said Ivan.Hoshi nodded and followed him to the dining room that was already set up as a work place for them on the massive dining table.The strangest thing about the house was that it was so European for a house located in Tokyo's traditional district.Hoshi admired the things around him. He had learned a lot about different cultures in the world, visiting museums whenever they had collections from different parts of the world, reading books about other locations, and on top of that, Hoshi wanted to travel as soon as school let up."This comes from my ancestors' homeland, Russia," said Ivan as he gestured to an armored mask that Hoshi was looking at.

"You're from Russia, but you accent sounds different.European," observed Hoshi.Ivan smiled despite himself.He enjoyed this because it was like a mental game of chess. 

"I'm was born in France.My family had to go there after the Communists took over many decades ago, but we've managed to keep the line almost pure by marrying into other Russian noble families who managed to get out before the Revolution claimed a lot of the other nobles," said Ivan.

"I see.There's not much to say about my family," said Hoshi quietly.There was a lot of things to say, but what he had to say was unbelievable.'Yes, my parents met and fell in love in a book, and my sister is now living there with her husband, an Emperor,' thought Hoshi.

"Let's see.Do you have anything planned for this project?" asked Ivan.

"Yes, I've got a few ideas," said Hoshi as he took out a folder from his backpack.They started working on the project, but nothing could easy Hoshi's mind as he worked with Ivan.

***

Sei was tired after spending all night at the hospital, so he wasn't in the best mood when he arrived at school.Tei came up to him, "Hey, Sei!You look tired," he observed.

"We heard what happened to your father.So, Tei and I were in the parking garage looking around for clues.We've also heard what other people had to say about the attack on Dr. Kajiwara," said Yoshi.

"What did you find out?" asked Sei in a tired tone as he yawned. 

"Nothing really.It seems that no one saw who attacked your father, but there's bound to be someone who knows about it.The police questioned people they knew who were still on-campus, but no one seems to know anything," said Yoshi quietly.He looked straight at Sei with his brown eyes shining slightly with his kanji actually showing.

"You know something that you can't tell the police," said Sei quietly.Yoshi nodded, and so did Tei.They walked away, so that they could talk freely without anyone noticing.

"I felt a presence that was there in the parking garage," said Yoshi.He was a very powerful seer for the Genbu group, so Sei trusted any information he could give him."I felt the presence, or rather the energy of Seiryuu.A Seiryuu," he whispered.

"What?" asked Sei in a shocked whisper.Yoshi nodded.

"We know that it couldn't be Hoshi.He was at the dojo teaching a class like he does three days a week, but Yoshi's not wrong," insisted Tei.

"I don't get it," said Sei as he closed his eyes in deep thought.His brain was too tired to process any information to a viable theory.He rubbed his forehead with his fingers.How was it possible that a Seiryuu could attack his father?The Seiryuu, he knew, wouldn't hurt anyone like that for no real reason.All the seishi in the world formed a tight allegiance.Yoshi wouldn't lie about what he sensed, and he was never wrong about his visions.

"We'll have to talk to Ryu about this.He might know what's going on," suggested Tei.

"Let's go to class," said Yoshi.The three of them started for class, but Bryan caught up with them.

"Hey!What's going on?" asked Bryan in a happy tone.

"Didn't you hear?My father was attacked last night in the parking garage.I spent the night waiting around at the hospital," said Sei in a tired tone.Bryan's mood changed immediately as he looked at Sei.

"Oh.You really look tired.You should take better care of yourself," said Bryan as he walked off with his fists clutched at his sides.Sei watched him leave, but he didn't know what to think about what Bryan had just said. 

***

_Kutou_

_ _

The sound of guards could be heard in every corner of the Imperial Palace in Kutou.The Emperor and Empress of Kutou were in the throne room.The Empress was trying her best to calm her husband down because he was upset.Iwa came back to the throne room to report his progress.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" asked Emperor Feng.Iwa kneeled before him.

"No.There is no evidence of where the Princess could have gone, your Majesty.No one saw her leave the palace," said Iwa as he shook his head.He felt as if he had failed at his duties because he was head of security for the palace and a Seiryuu seishi."I've questioned everyone, and no one knows where the Princess has gone," he added.Emperor Feng sighed as his wife gently rubbed his arm.Iwa's powers was the ability to get the truth from anyone; he was a human lie detector.

"Find her.Just find her," said Emperor Feng in a worried tone.It wasn't like his younger sister to just leave without saying anything.She knew that there was a marriage meeting that day, and she wasn't going to miss any of her duties.Emperor Feng was worried.She was a Seiryuu seishi, but her powers were healing, not combat.Her fighting skills were minimal.Iwa stood up and bowed.He left the room to continue his search for Hoseki.There was something ill in the air that he could sense.Some sort of malevolent energy.He heard the rustling of leaves with his spear, he turned around poised to attack.

"Iwa," said a familiar voice.Iwa lowered his spear and smiled.

"Mori," said Iwa with a nod.Mori was the fourth Seiryuu seishi, and Iwa was the third.Mori protected the forest just outside the capital.Her powers allowed her to communicate with animals, and she was a powerful huntress."Have you heard?Hoseki is missing," he said.

"Yes, the birds told me," said Mori.

"What do the animals say?" asked Iwa.He was eager for any answers at this point.

"There is nothing to report.Okami, what are you smelling?" asked Mori.Iwa turned behind him to see a large wolf snuffing at the ground in the garden. He looked at Mori growling and barking at her."He says that he smells the scent of someone who was here last night.He feels something familiar about the scent.He says that it smells like us," Mori said in a state of confusion.

"What does that mean?" asked Iwa.

"I don't know.Okami, please, what does it mean?" asked Mori.The wolf growled and barked again."He says that it smells like Seiryuu.We all the same scent because we're the same pack.The smell is from our pack."

"Our pack.You mean our group.I didn't know us, seishi, had the same smell," said Iwa curiously. 

"The animals can sense more than humans, Iwa-san.They can sense fear and power.Things that humans have learned to ignore," said Mori.

"If Okami is right, then someone who is a Seiryuu took Hoseki, but that's impossible.Isn't it?" said Iwa slowly.

"I don't believe anything is impossible," said Mori.The wind came and touched them both.The air around them seemed to give an ominous feeling of an impeding battle.

***

_Tokyo_

_ _

"Ready!Begin!" ordered Hoshi.He was at the front of one of the classrooms of the dojo.He had a dozen students in his intermediate class who got into positions and started the movements for him to critique.He shouted orders to either make them punch and kick.All the while, the masters of the dojo watched him with interest. 

"Sukunami-san is truly a wonderful teacher," said one of the younger masters.

"I won't be long before he becomes a master at this dojo," remarked the head master.

"He's still rather young though, but he is many years wiser than most men his age," said another master.

"There is something a bit unsettling about him though.I don't know, but I think it's his aura.He's so closed to others that I don't think he'll last very long as a teacher," said the first master who spoke.

"Yes, he stopped competing so abruptly two years ago.He was an excellent fighter, and at his prime.He still is good enough to beat anyone from any of the dojos in Japan, yet he chooses not to represent this dojo.He never really explained why, and on top of that, he's gone for days at a time.Sometimes weeks," agreed the second younger master.

"I don't know if we should make him a full time teacher, if he chooses to shirk his duties like that," commented the first younger master.

"Perhaps, there is a greater cause that Sukunami-san works for.He is a very noble being.Cool and confident in all his actions.He is destined for greater things…if he isn't fulfilling that destiny already," said the head master wisely as he left the room.

The two younger masters looked at each other because they didn't understand what the head master was referring to.Little did they know that two years ago at Hoshi's last match, the head master saw a blue kanji on his head at the end of the match. Hoshi had knocked his opponent out of the ring without touching him.The head master had no idea what that mark really meant, but it was the symbol of the dragon, Ryu.The head master knew that Hoshi was special ever since he had met him when he just five years old, seventeen years ago.The boy had already shown at that age that he was strong of mind, soul, and heart.The head master knew that Hoshi was doing something more important than the dojo.He couldn't help, but be proud of the best student of the dojo.He had the pleasure of watching a timid, shy boy turn into a cool, self-confident young man.

***

_Kutou_

_ _

Amiboshi couldn't shake the feeling he had of something disturbing the peace in Kutou.It was sending shivers down his spine, and the feelings that he was experiencing were things that he had long forgotten about.Amiboshi understood the feeling he had: it was fear.He knew something bad was coming upon Kutou like a storm just on the horizon.His concerns were not for himself, but rather for his children and the other new Seiryuu seishi and the new miko.

"Father, what's wrong?" asked Ming as she looked at him with imploring blue eyes that were more greenish-blue than blue altogether.She looked like her mother.Amiboshi thought of his wife often because he missed her.Her name was Song Shuo, and he met her one year during the one of the musical festivals in Sailo.She was kind and loved music because she was a singer.He was known simply as Kaika to her.Sailo was known for have the best performers in the world; the Byakko group was a testament to that, two of the new seishi were performers.Ming had a lovely singing voice just like her mother.Amiboshi didn't remember at the time who he was when he married his wife. He was only eighteen at the time.With his wife, he felt complete and whole.The only other person who made Amiboshi feel that way was Suboshi.His wife had the most musical sounding laugh, and Amiboshi would go out of the way to make her laugh just so he could hear it.Despite, not remembering who he was, Amiboshi used his flute to lull the children to sleep when they were babies.Shuo thought it was wonderful to have a husband with the ability to quiet down crying babies who were just crying for the sake of crying.She died of illness when the twins were only six years old, and Ming was eight years old.Seiryuu's seal was broken by that time, and he came to Amiboshi and gave him back his memories, so that he could effectively guard the shinzahou for the next miko.The memories of his twin and the fresh pain of his wife's death almost caused Amiboshi to fall into utter despair.However, his children needed him to be strong, especially Kai.Kai was the youngest out of the three, and he acted a lot like Suboshi, especially when he was younger.He was the younger twin like his uncle.The boys had inherited their father's features, so they looked like their uncle as well.Kai, like Suboshi, had a tendency to be brass, impulsive, and at times clingy.Amiboshi was grateful that he out grew a lot of the clinginess he had when he was younger.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_ _

Rogensha didn't understand what happened.One moment, Mama was saying that she would be fine, the next she was dead.His papa became withdrawn and quiet.He had never seen his papa cry before until Mama was gone.Ming took over the cooking and cleaning after Mama died.Tanrui said that it was best to keep quiet, so that they wouldn't disturb Papa.Rogensha was only younger than Tanrui by ten minutes, but at times it felt like ten years.Rogensha was afraid of losing Papa just like he had lost Mama.She was no longer there to sing songs, and Papa wasn't playing his flute.Mama loved it when Papa played the flute, and he would play it everyday, while she sang everyday.Ming only sang to put them to sleep, but she had to it quietly, so that Papa wouldn't hear her.During, the evenings, even after Ming had put her brothers to sleep, Rogensha would go to his father's room and sleep with him.Amiboshi was starting to get concerned because it was exactly something that Suboshi would have done, but he couldn't bring himself to say no.Rogensha couldn't ask for things from him during the day because he was so withdrawn.Finally, Amiboshi realized that he was letting his suffering become the suffering of his children, so he pulled himself out.

Amiboshi prepared to go back to Kutou, so that he would eventually meet the new miko and give her the earrings that had belonged to his miko.However, he needed money for the trip and for the children, so he had to perform.He was one of the best musicians that Sailo had ever seen, so many came to see him perform.He could easily make the money he needed to go back to Kutou.He had apprehensions about returning to Kutou.He wondered if it would be safe for his children, to ensure their safety, he made it a point not to display his status as a Seiryuu seishi openly.

"Papa, can I come with you?" pleaded Rogensha as he tugged at Kaika's pant leg with his blue eyes' watering.He looked like he was going to break down and cry at any moment.

"No, you can't come with me.Papa has to go to work," said Kaika in a firm, but gentle tone, "You have stay here with your sister and brother."

"I can help you.I can play the flute, just like you, Papa," insisted Rogensha as he wrapped his little arms around his father's leg.Kaika sighed heavy heartedly and gently rubbed Rogensha's head."I don't want you to go," he whispered as he buried his head into Kaika's leg.

"I'll be right back, Rogensha.I won't leave you, your sister, and your brother behind.We need the money.I want us to move back to the place where I was born," whispered Kaika as he gently pried Rogensha's arms loose.He came down to his youngest child's level and kissed him on one of his marshmallow soft cheeks."I love you very much," he assured Rogensha because he knew that he needed to know that.Kaika felt awful for letting his grief get the best of him.His babies were suffering as a result.How selfish could he have been?Tanrui walked forward and wrapped his younger twin brother in a hug.Kaika sighed because he remembered doing that with his twin.

"Ming, you take care of them.I'll be home soon.I'll bring back something to eat," promised Kaika as he gave his little girl a kiss on the cheek, which she returned with a kiss on his.

"Are you sure, Papa?I don't mind making something for them," said Ming.Kaika nodded and walked to Tanrui and gave him a kiss on the cheek.While Kaika went to work, the children played with musical instruments.Kaika taught all of them how to play the flute, but none of them were even half as good as he was.The boys' fingers were too small and not quick enough for the time being.Tanrui had no interest really in the flute.He preferred a string instrument that laid flat on the floor with strings that could be plucked.His mother was in the beginning stages of teaching him that.He wanted something differed to play other than wind instruments, so she selected the string instrument that he could easily learn to play, but at the same time give him a worthy challenge.Ming's primary instrument was her voice.Rogensha was learning the flute because his mother loved it whenever his father played.The three of them combined already had skills that exceeded most children their age.

Kaika came back home early with dinner and cakes for the children.Later on that evening, he gave a lesson on the string instrument to Tanrui.Tanrui was a little flustered because he had forgotten some of the last things his mother taught him, but Kaika helped him, and told him that he was improving.Kaika showed Rogensha another song on the flute.Afterwards, Kaika put the twins to sleep on his own because he wanted to talk to his daughter.

"I want to thank you for all the things you've been doing," said Kaika in a soft voice has he sat close to her in a chair. He gently rested his chin on her head.

"You don't have to Papa.I like doing things for us," said Ming with a smile.Papa was finally feeling better.

"Why don't you sing anymore, Ming?" asked Kaika.He knew why, but he wanted her to answer him.

"I don't want you to feel sad, Papa.Mama sang all the time," answered Ming.She had golden tresses that were soft and delicate like her mother's.Amiboshi thought that she looked fairy-like.

"It would make me feel even more sad, if you stopped doing something you loved.I know that you love to sing, Ming," he whispered.

"I sing.But, I don't sing in front of you, Papa.I sing for Tanrui and Rogensha.I usually sing to them the songs Mama sang to us, so that we could sleep at night.I sing to them, so that they don't forget Mama," said Ming softly as she batted her long eyelashes.

"Why don't you sing for me, so that I don't forget her either?" asked Kaika.

"You would never forget, Mama," answered Ming truthfully.Kaika was surprised his daughter's ability to read him.A talent that only his wife had.

"Does singing make you happy, Ming?" asked Kaika with a smile because in all his grief, he had forgotten how much his daughter was like his wife.He looked him in the eye and nodded."Then, sing for me, so that I can be happy," he said in whisper.

Ming stood up in front of him and sang a song that her mother had sang many times.Kaika smiled the entire time.Within the next week, Kaika announced that the family was moving to Kutou.The children didn't understand why, but by that time Kaika noticed that the boys had their kanji.He frowned when he saw them, but he didn't try to hide the truth from them.He told his children that he was a Seiryuu seishi only when they got out of Sailo and into Kutou.As a result, the family that was already closely bonded together were bonded even more closely to keep the secret of the family secure.The boys had to grow hearing horrible stories about the evil Seiryuu seishi.Many times, when Kai was under ten years old, he came running to his father in tears because he about something someone had said about Amiboshi, Suboshi, or both.Kai would climb into his father's lap and tell him the things he had heard.Kaika held his youngest son murmuring words of comfort in his small, rounded ears. 

"I hate those people, Papa!I hate them!" declared Kai as Kaika held him.

"I don't want you saying awful things like that Kai.They don't understand, but they're not completely wrong, son.It's wrong to hate anyoneRogensha," whispered Kaika.He noticed that during times of emotional stress, the boys' kanji would start glowing.He looked to see that kanji on Kai's left bicep was glowing brightly.

"Why can't I hate them for all the bad things they say about you and Uncle Shun?" asked Kai.He called his uncle "Shun" instead of his complete name Shunkaku, but only after his father approved of it.Kaika said that his younger twin wouldn't have mind it if the children called him that.

"You must be strong.Remember, for every bad person you meet, there is also a good person.And soon, you'll find that no matter how many bad people there are, the stronger the good are," said Kaika wisely.He noticed that the kanji on his son's body had stopped glowing.He was calm again.'Thank goodness for that.Oh, why does he act so much like you, Shun?' thought Kaika.

"I still don't get it.If we do good things to good people, then the bad people also get the good things.It's not fair," commented Tanrui who was standing nearby.

"Life's not fair, Omoi," said Kaika with a laugh.Omoi took a seat on his right side, while Kai was at his left.Things for the time were peaceful, except for some growing pains for the children.However, Kaika was always grateful.Ever since, he arrived at Kutou everything was simple.He always had work and soon many travelers would come to just that village in Kutou to see the magnificent flute player.

Kaika was happy with his life and his children.If only things would stay that way.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

'What in Seiryuu's name is going on around here?Why can I feel you again, Suboshi?Shunkaku…why?I'm not supposed to feel your presence,' thought Amboshi with a frown.

He had to get in touch with Yui and discuss things.

***

_Tokyo, Japan_

"We're wasting valuable time, Larissa," said Ivan as he gently stroked her red hair.It was late night/early morning in Japan.For her benefit, they were speaking English.She was more comfortable in her native tongue. 

"What do you mean?" asked Larissa as she kissed him on his broad chest, gently teasing him with her tongue.

"I mean…all this preparation is good.I think the last time I was a little hasty, but this time there's only six of us," said Ivan.He knew about what happened to the extra person they should have.Bryan explained it to him.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea for us to tell him.However, I think his powers have increased dramatically since the last time we've seen each other," commented Larissa.As she gently bit Ivan's muscular shoulder playfully, and let her naked breasts brush up even closer to him.It had been a rather stressful day for Ivan because he had to check up on things.He hoped that Akira was taking care of things.He didn't have to worry about those things.However, after the foolishness that Bryan had pulled the day before, he wasn't about the slack off.He needed the extra chi that she was always willing and ready to give him.

"There's something I need you to do for me, Larissa," said Ivan softly as he turned his head to look at her.He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Anything, Ivan.Just name it," said Larissa softly, yet with a subtle eagerness that Ivan always relished, but never mentioned out loud.His hand glided down her cheek up to her neck, sending tingles down her spine.He felt her pulse for a moment on the side of her neck before moving his hand down her breast until he reached her flat stomach.She could feel a hot trail wherever his hand was.Finally he settled his hand on her thigh.Her breathing was ragged as her pulse started racing even more so.He loved the fact that he didn't have to do much to excite her.He never had to.He loved the power he had over her because no matter how many times she could raise his chi, he would still be the one in control between the two of them.

"I need you to distract Ryu for me," said Ivan as he looked deeply into her brown eyes.Her eyes widened when he said it.

"What?" whispered Larissa.

"Yes…you see unlike his father, he's no fool.He poses a real threat to us.As long as he stays in this world, he's not going to be any trouble, but if he goes to Kutou too soon our plans could be ruined.Him and Amiboshi are threats to our plans.Amiboshi, because he'll never go with our plans, and I haven't forgotten what happened before.I refuse to make the same mistake twice with him.Ryu, because I don't want to make new mistakes in exchange for the old ones," whispered Ivan.

"What is it you want me to do exactly with Hoshi?" asked Larissa.

"The same things you do with me.I think that you won't mind.His chi is almost identical to mine.Perhaps a little weaker, but he lacks the experience I have, and he doesn't have you to raise his chi.However…about that…there should be one modification.When you have sex with him, take his chi.Don't rise it," ordered Ivan.Larissa looked at him and slowly nodded.'He's not you…Ivan.But, I'll do anything to make you happy,' thought Larissa.She couldn't believe that she was going to be used again like this.Was she anything to him but a tool?

"Is there anything else you need, Ivan?" asked Larissa.

"Yes," said Ivan as he kissed her on the lips.She trembled slightly and smiled at him.The same eagerness that had faded earlier had returned, and she was ready to do anything for him.She managed to move the sheets aside, so that they were no longer tangled around their legs.She straddled herself over his hips.The kanji on her left thigh glowed brightly to reflect her excitement.Ivan never let his excitement get the better of him, so the kanji on his forehead never glowed during their time together.

They continued until she was spent, and he was refreshed with his chi raised.All the time, her body glowed a blue aura until she was spent.

Tomorrow had already began, and there was still a lot of preparations to do.

~*ClareBear's Omake~*~

The Suzaku seishi and Miaka have returned for this omake.Everyone is blushing furiously because of the last scene.

Miaka: Well, that was interesting.(gulps)

Tamahome: We really didn't need to see that.

Nuriko: I thought that it was tastefully done considering.

Hotohori:It's no mistake that ClareBear let them slip and call Hoshi by his Seiryuu seishi name, Ryu.

Mitsukake: I always wondered how that chi raising business worked.It was interesting to see that myself.

Miaka: I wish we didn't have to see that.Oh well, the readers had to read it.And it wasn't that bad.ClareBear has to still be able to put this on her website, so she had to be careful.

Nuriko: Still, it's a good thing that Chiriko wasn't here.

Chiriko: I can't believe I saw that!

Everyone else: WHAT?!!! 

Tamahome: We didn't see you…oh by Suzaku!You shouldn't be watching things like that.(runs and covers Chiriko's eyes)

Chiriko: Hey!It's over already…there's no need to cover my eyes now.It's too late.I already know.I can't breathe Tamahome!

The other seishi are superdeformed.While Tamahome is still covering his eyes.

ClareBear (sweatdrop): Well, now.I wasn't expecting them.But, I really liked this part.^_^


	6. The River of Death

Seiryuu Den – Gaiden Two

Chapter Five: The River of Death

_Kutou_

            Kaga was looking around his surroundings and paying attention to any thing around him.  He was on his way to visit his fellow Seiryuu Seishi, Omoi and Kai.  He was known as the Shadow.  His powers involved teleportation, phasing through walls, but his most unique ability was fighting using shadows.  Truly, his powers could be called dark magic, but Kaga didn't look it.  He was kind hearted and loving.  Above all, he was a jokester of sorts.  His closest friends within the Seiryuu were Omoi and Kai who were only a year younger than him.

He froze suddenly as if he felt a chill in the air.  There were forces gathering around Kutou.  Dark and malevolent ones that he could feel straight down his spine.  Kaga's eyes narrowed.  What was this feeling?  He decided to use his teleportation powers to get to the Bu residence faster because he needed to see his friends.  Kaga stopped when he was at the front door.  He made sure that no one saw him because the people of Kutou were still awry of their seishi, even if they had proven that they were a peace loving bunch, they were still not trusted.  

The door opened even before he had a chance to knock, and Kaga found himself staring straight into the of Amiboshi.  He quickly bowed in respect and felt his cheeks color from embarrassment.  Kaga had great respect for his elders, his parents who he lived with near the border with Hokkan taught him to.  However, Amiboshi wasn't an ordinary man.  "I knew that you were coming," said Amiboshi in his usual friendly tone.  

"Hello, Amiboshi-san," greeted Kaga as he lifted his head from his bow.

"Come, they're waiting for you," said Amiboshi as he allowed him to go inside the house.  Kaga then let Amiboshi lead him to the backyard, and he was wondering was really going on.  When they arrived in the backyard, the chill that Kaga felt got worse.  Omoi and Kai had grave looks on their faces.  

"There's something wrong," said Kaga as a blanket statement.  

The twins nodded in unison and showed him what was wrong: the Seiryuu shinzahou, the earrings that belonged to Yui-sama from the first summoning.  Both earrings were glowing a light blue aura all on their own without any from either Omoi and Kai.  "We woke up at the same time when these things started glowing.  We can't get them to stop," explained Omoi.  

Kaga presented his palms to them and they handed the shinzahou to him.  The glowing continued as he looked at them.  "I don't know why they're doing this.  We have to get a hold of Ryu.  He might know what to do.  He's the only one who can contact Miwa-sama," said Kaga as he returned the shinzahou to the twins.

"For now, Omoi and I can't really move around with these things being unstable like this," said Kai.  Suddenly, a hawk squawked through the air and a roll of paper dropped from his talons.  Omoi was able to catch it on his hand, and he looked at the seal.

"It's from Mori," said Omoi, showing the blue wax seal on the paper.  The Emperor gave gifts to the Seiryuu seishi, one of which were seals that were forged just for them with the kanji etched into them.  There were only seven seals made for the latest Seiryuu seishi.  They always knew where the messages came from.  "Oh my God," he whispered as he read the letter.

"Give me that," said Kai, grabbing the letter from Omoi forcefully.  He looked at it and read it out loud, "Hoseki is missing.  No one knows where she went.  The animals say it was someone who was a Seiryuu, but I am not sure what it means."

"Hoseki?" whispered Kaga.  

"It can't be good.  Do you think something happen to her?" asked Omoi.

"I don't know.  We should wait until Ryu gets here," said Kai.

The three of them nodded, not knowing exactly what was really going on.

*           *           *

            "Hello, this is Miwa Kinomoto.  I'm not here right now.  Sorry, but please leave a message after the beep," said Miwa's voice on the answering machine.  The beep came, but Amai didn't leave a message, instead she hung up the phone.  She was trying to reach Miwa because she hadn't called nor wrote any e-mail in days.  She chewed her lip with concern.  Where could Miwa possibly be?  Amai took out her sketchbook to draw as she thought.  Amai was the Byakko no Miko and the girlfriend of Tei.  She was also close friends with Miwa and the Genbu no Miko, Yoko.  

She wondered where Miwa could be.  Miwa was currently going to school in Hawaii in the United States.  There was something that didn't feel right with Amai.  It wasn't like Miwa not to keep in touch for days on end.  She picked up the phone to call Yoko.  "Hello?" asked Yoko.

            "Hi Yoko.  It's me, Amai," said Amai.

            "Hey!  What's up?" asked Yoko.

"Nothing much with me.  I was wondering if you've heard from Miwa at all," said Amai.

            "No, I haven't.  I've been e-mailing her, but she hasn't answered back yet.  I was going to call her condo if she doesn't answer my e-mail.  Why?" asked Yoko.  

            "I haven't heard from her in days either.  I was thinking of going to her parents' house in Tokyo tomorrow.  Do you want to come along?" asked Amai.

            "All right.  I'll call Ryu for now and tell him what's going on.  I know that he's busy, but I think he'd like to know what's going on," answered Yoko.

            "Okay, see you later," said Amai.  They both hung up, but Yoko dialed Ryu's number right away.  The phone rang for a little bit before Ryu answered.

            "Hello?' he asked.

            "Hey, Ryu.  This is Yoko.  I was wondering if you've heard from Miwa.  We haven't heard from her in days," said Yoko.

            "What?  I haven't heard from her either.  Dammit," he said in annoyed voice.  His instincts told him something was wrong.  "I'll call her parents and get some information."

            Ryu called the Kinomotos and was answered by a frantic woman who was identified as Miwa's mother.  She was American and in her distress, she wasn't speaking Japanese.  It was a good thing that Ryu was the one who called the house.  He found out something that disturbed him.  Miwa hadn't called home in days nor had she written anyone.  Mr. Kinomoto got a call from the police and found out that Miwa's condo was ransacked and she was missing from the scene.  Ryu hung up the phone and looked rather pale. He walked into the living room to find his uncle and Soki playing a video game on the new game console.

            Ryu immediately forgot his concern and said, "I thought you were supposed to be writing, Uncle Keisuke."

            "I was.  But, I'm writing a fantasy novel.  I needed to play this new RPG game to get some inspiration," said Keisuke defensively.  

            "Uncle Keisuke, you have to ask that wizard for help," said Soki as he pointed at the screen.  Ryu walked over to the back of the entertainment center and turned off the surge protector with his foot.  The television screen went black and the game console died.  

            "HEY!" shouted Soki and Keisuke.  They both glared at Ryu.  He knew that it was the only way to get their attention. 

            "I need to tell you something, Uncle Keisuke.  Miwa's gone.  She's missing," said Ryu.

            "Is that all?" asked Keisuke.

            "No, the police in Hawaii said that her place looked like it was attacked.  Mrs. Kinomoto said that someone really strong ripped the door off its hinges," he said. 

            Keisuke looked like he was thinking about it.  The phone rang and Soki went to go and answer it.  He came back after a few minutes.  "My dad's coming out of the hospital. My mom said I have to come home.  I'm packing.  I'll play later on, Uncle Keisuke," said Soki as he went to Mariko's room to pack up his stuff.

            "Is there any trace of her?" asked Keisuke after Soki left the room.

            "No.  The police say she probably ran for the beach which is out in her backyard.  The water washed over the sand, so even if she made it out there…," trailed off Ryu.

            "Perhaps, you should go to Kutou and tell the other Seiryuu seishi," said Keisuki.

            "I don't have the time right now, and they can't just come here to help find Miwa.  It could be nothing," said Ryu quickly.

            "I know that you're busy with classes and everything, but tell me do what do your instincts tell you?" asked Keisuke.

            "They tell me that something's wrong," answered Ryu solemnly.

*           *           *

            Larissa Chambers was given orders to seduce Hoshi and take his chi from him from Ivan.  She didn't know that in this lifetime she would be forced to something like this again.  Hoshi looked so much like Tamahome that she knew that it wasn't going to be easily.  Ivan and Bryan took the time to look up as much information for her use in her task as much as possible.

            As far as anyone knew, Sukunami Hoshi was one of the most popular men in all of Tokyo University.  He was known for his intelligence and cool charm.  He was also very mysterious and kept to himself.  Larissa wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend, but it didn't matter she still had to follow Ivan's orders.  What Ivan wanted, Ivan got.

            She was on the set of _Wings of Heaven _waiting to do her scene with Yumeno Hikari to come over so that they could do their scene.  He came into the room in the same prima donna fashion he always did.  She smirked to herself.

            "How are things today for you?" asked Hikari, not that he cared.

            "Fine, I got a chance to meet him when he came to the house.  How are things with Sensei Ishida?" asked Larissa.  None of them were supposed to appear to have direct contact with each other, but the loose connections allowed them to keep in contact.

            "Fine.  Everything is in harmony," said Hikari.

            Larissa nodded and they started to shoot their scene.

*           *           *

Kutou 

            Hoseki woke up in a warm place with a blanket wrapped around her.  She woke up with a jolt, but a pair of arms pushed her back down gently.  As her vision focused, she realized that the person who was helping her was her miko.  Miwa had a worried look on her face as she pressed a cup of cold water against her lips.  Hoseki felt like her throat was burning and was grateful for it.

            As soon as Hoseki felt better, she began to speak, "Miwa-sama?  What are you doing here?  Where are we?"

            "Shh.  Don't say anything right now.  He's watching us.  I know where we are.  Remember, that village when we first traveled together where we were put on trial for the crimes of the other Seiryuu seishi," said Miwa.

            "Yes.  They tortured Ryu in place of everyone else, but we saved them all," said Hoseki.

            "Yes, we're here.  I've been here for weeks.  And I haven't seen anyone, but him," whispered Miwa.  Hoseki finally had a chance to see Miwa closely.  She looked paler than before and thinner.  Her hair was still neat, but wasn't as shiny as it normal was.  She was dressed in blue silk robes with sandals on her feet.

            "Who's he?" asked Hoseki.

            "She is talking about me, Princess Hoseki.  My name is Ishida Akira.  I am, but a humble priest who lives to serve the Seiryuu no Miko," said a man who came into the room. He looked handsome with his long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. He wore the robes of a Buddhist priest, and he would have looked the very image of a kind priest had it not been for the look of cruelty his eyes.  

            "Who are you really?  Where do you come off kidnapping me and my miko?" demanded Hoseki as her sapphire eyes went ablaze and she struggled to get up, but Miwa steadied her.

            "I am who I say I am.  I must protect you both from the outside world.  There are dangerous things that are coming for you.  And I have orders," said Akira.  "You are free to go around the village and there is a protective barrier to keep you safely inside."

            Hoseki felt the walls close in on her.  She had the power to heal others, but not herself, so she went limp in Miwa's arms.  Akira left the room after that, but Miwa glared at his back as he left.

*           *           *

            Hoshi decided that he was going to need some help after all.  He simply didn't have the time to investigate things himself.  He was under so much pressure.  The only relief Hoshi got was Uncle Tetsuya's discharge from the hospital.

            So many odd things happening.  And the worst part was he was going to have to meet Ivan Nicholas at the library.  He walked from class and found Ivan in the library with a table already set up for them.  He looked up at Hoshi and smiled slightly.

            "I got some of the books we'll need," said Ivan.

            "That's good," said Hoshi as he took a seat across from him.  He had to be tactically away from him.  He could sit next to him and avoid the gaze in his eyes or sit across from him and avoid keeping his body near him.  Another reason why Hoshi picked that seat was because he could also keep an eye on Ivan.  

            "I was thinking about a few things.  I know so few people around here other than you, Hoshi," said Ivan in English.

            "I'm sure you'll met other people," said Hoshi.

            "Of course, but you're the first person I trust here," said Ivan.

            Hoshi looked at him but said nothing as he got back to work.  Ivan smirked at him because he knew that Hoshi was nervous around him.  "Do you have a girlfriend, Hoshi?" asked Ivan.

            Hoshi looked at him with a surprised look this time, "Why do you ask?"

            "Nothing.  You look like you don't," answered Ivan.  "What I mean is you're so focus on other things.  I was thinking that you would be lonely."

            "I don't have time for things like that.  I have to finish school first and I have to get my career started.  It's not a priority.  Now, can we get back to work," said Hoshi in a brisk, business like manner.  Ivan smirked at his comment and thought that he wasn't a very normal person.  Seishi or not.

*           *           *

Kutou 

            Miwa looked out the window again and saw how empty the village was.  There were no other human beings, other than herself, Hoseki, and that priest.  She was free to walk around the village, but she could feel him watching her constantly even if he wasn't really there.  She had a bad feeling about him and could still remember the kidnapping that horrible night when that creature took her from home.  

            And now, Hoseki was in trouble, but why her and not the other seishi?  Surely, he would have been able to get them as well if they were important.  Miwa wasn't so concerned until Hoseki was brought there.  However, there was a strange feeling of familiarity that she felt from Akira.  The man's aura seemed like one of her own seishi, but she had no idea why.

            By this time, Miwa knew that it was pointless to try and get passed the barrier.  It was solid, and she threw rocks at it.  The oddest thing was that it glowed blue and she definitely felt the power of a Seiryuu seishi at work, but how was that possible?

*           *           *

            Just downstream from the place where Miwa and Hoseki were being held was a little fishing village.  The village made its money from its catch.  There were severally small docks and ports set up with lots of boats as well.  They cast their nets over the sides of their boats to catch tons of fish in the area.

            A fisherman was pulling up his net and among the fish, he saw a human leg sticking out of it.  As his net spun around slowly, he could see hands, faces, and arms.  He went pale and screamed, "HORRIBLE HEAVENS!  WHAT IN THE NAME OF SEIRYUU HAS HAPPENED!"

            Slowly, as the nets came out of the water and on to the boats, more bodies were being found.  The bodies were starting to wash up along the banks and shores of the village.  The bodies were of men, women, and children.  Some of the children were clutching their favorite toys.  Some of the women were holding their dead babies in their already limp arms.  Some babies also washed up or were caught in the nets.

            All over the fishing village, the people screamed out in horror.  The women began to wail in horror and agony over what happened.  The children were taken away into the houses to avoid looking at the bodies, but everyone was sure that the children would have nightmares.  The water was filled with bodies.  The men started to draw out the bodies one by one until they thought they had everyone out of the water.  It was long and painful for everyone.  

            The men threw up upon the smell of decay of some of the bodies.  Flies started to collect on the bodies that they laid out as soon as they were found, so another group of men had to start burying them.  "What horrors have befall these people.  It looks like there wasn't any struggle from them.  We must send word to the Emperor.  We must purify this village.  Do not eat any of the fish from the water and drink water only from the furthest wells.  And may Seiryuu protect us," said the chef elder of the village.  

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Chiriko: I'm going to throw up.

Miaka: This is so sad.  I'm going to cry!  

Nuriko: OH NO!  (sobs uncontrollably)

Tamahome: Not only that but Hoshi's not feeling to well.  I hope he catches on to Ivan soon.

Mitsuke: This is so horrible.  I've never seen anything like that even when I was alive.  

They all shudder as they continue to watch.

AN: Sorry about this being so late.  I got a little busy.  I got very, very busy.  However, I think this chapter sort of pushes the plot further away.  Was it scary enough for you?  Or eerie enough for you?  I thought that the end was pretty good for this chapter.  I only hope that there are people out there who still remember this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but Yuu Watase does.  ^_~


	7. Seduction Objection

Seiryuu Den 

Chapter Six: Seduction Objection

            The Emperor of Kutou received an alarming message from the village where all the bodies had washed up in less than two days.  The search for the Emperor's younger sister led to nothing.  There was still no word about Princess Hoseki, and now the news from the fishing village held higher priority for the people of Kutou.  Emperor Feng had to attend to the situation, so he summoned the Seiryuu seishi for an audience.

            "There is word of an unknown attack in Kutou.  A fishing village has pulled over fifty bodies out of the water.  It looks like another village was killed and the bodies were dumped into the water," said Emperor Feng.

            "Were there children?" asked Mori.

            "Yes.  Babies, mothers, fathers, and elders," said Emperor Feng in a grave voice.

            The Seiryuu seishi looked paler and sicker from the news.  Omai, Kai, and Kaga were sitting behind Iwa and Mori.

            "Should we alert Ryu-san of the situation?" asked Kai.

            "We could investigate this situation ourselves," suggested Iwa.  The Emperor looked like he was thinking about it for a moment and nodded.

            "Very well.  Go and find out what's happen and send word back as soon as possible.  And we should wait for Ryu-san to arrive and tell him the news," said Emperor Feng.

            The Seiryuu seishi were dismissed to go and find out what happened in the fishing village, but they left with foreboding and coldness.  Iwa led them in place of Ryu to the village.

*           *            *

            Hoshi was trying to avoid spending time with Ivan by doing all the work he could possibly do without him quickly, so that when they met, he could simply just hand everything over to him.  He came over to Ivan's house because they agreed to meet.  With apprehension, Hoshi knocked on the door only to find Larissa Chambers in a bath robe drying her hair to greet him at the door.

            "Hello.  Is Ivan here?" asked Hoshi immediately.  He kept his eyes on her face and not on any other part of her body.

            "Um…no.  Were you supposed to meet here today?" asked Larissa with a look of wonderment on her face.  Actually, she really was a good actress.  The plan was to have Hoshi come over without anyone else in the house.  She was prepared to do anything with Hoshi.  Also, he was a handsome man and worth of her attentions.  And she also know that he was more worthy of her attentions than his father was.  

            "Yes," said Hoshi in an annoyed voice.  "I have to go.  There's nothing for me here.  I'll see you around."

            "No, why don't you join me for some tea?  It would be awful for you come all this way for nothing," said Larissa.

            He thought about it.  She gave him a smile on her luscious lips.  It was borderline seductive.  And the white terry cloth robe slipped down one of her shoulders slightly, revealing her perfect ivory skin.  "I don't think so," he insisted as he turned and walked away from her.  Larissa had a stunned look on her face, but quickly recovered.  

            "What are you doing that makes you rush so much?  Are all Japanese men like this?" asked Larissa.  

            "No," answered Hoshi.  "I have lots of other things to attend to.  Please tell Ivan not to waste my time anymore by calling me here without showing up."  He said it in an assertive, but polite voice.  Larissa was taken aback again at his boldness.

            "And your robe is slipping," he added as he went back to his car.  She felt suddenly shy and quickly pulled it back up and went into the house.

            After slamming the door shut behind her, she swore under her breath.  As she pulled her bath robe tighter around her.  Larissa assumed it would be easy to seduce Hoshi into bed with her.  She couldn't displease Ivan by not following his orders.  However, Larissa still had her pride.  She didn't want to overtly throw herself at Hoshi.

*           *            *

            Tetsuya was glad to be home from the hospital just like the rest of his family, but Yui wanted to do some investigating about the attack.  She wasn't happy with the report.  The marks on her husband's body looked larger than fists.  

            "I'm going to go out today and to do some work, Soki.  And I'm taking your brother with me.  I need you to stay here and attend to your father," said Yui.

            "Okay, Mom," said Soki with a quick nod.  

            Sei wondered why his mother was taking him.  She was the editor of a magazine, not one of the reporters.  He knew that she used to be an investigative reporter, but that was before she decided to marry his father and have a family.  However, it also gave him a chance to do some investigative reporting with her and probably take some great pictures.  Soki didn't look very happy about being left behind, but he also knew that his mother needed him to be with his dad.

            Yui went into the master bedroom where Tetsuya was reading some books in his pajamas.  "Don't strain yourself," she said softly as she kissed him on the lips.

            "I would tell you the same thing, but where are you going?" asked Tetsuya.

            "I have to go.  The magazine needs me, and Sei is coming with me," answered Yui.  She disliked the thought of lying to her husband, but she really had no choice, and she didn't want to cause him further worry.

            "All right.  Be careful," said Tetsuya as if he knew that she was going out to do something dangerous, but he really didn't know anything.  He relaxed back into his reading before Yui left.  Sei was doing the driving as he wondered what was happening.  "What are we doing, Mom?" he asked.

            "We're going to find out what's happening in your school.  Are there any strange things happening in school, Sei?" asked Yui.

            "No, nothing really.  It's just another boring school year.  You know new students and stuff like that," answered Sei.

            "New students?  Have you met any of them?" asked Yui.

            "Oh, yeah.  My new friend, Bryan, but he's pretty cool.  He's American, and his Japanese is pretty good.  He speaks Japanese as well as Ryu speaks English," said Sei.  

            Yui didn't think about it that much, and she trusted her son's judgment, so she didn't question him further on Bryan.  Perhaps, she should have.

*           *            *

            "And you mean he just left?  Why didn't you stop him?" asked Ivan in an irritated voice.  Larissa looked up at him with sad eyes.  She knew that she disobeyed his orders, but he didn't know that Hoshi would be so diffcult.

            "I tried, but he was too annoyed at you to even look at me," said Larissa softly.  She didn't think it was her fault that the plan didn't work, but she said nothing.

            "Everything is going as planned, we cannot afforded to have him get suspicious so soon," said Ivan with a smile coming to his lips, he added, "I want him to see what will happened when it's too late to do anything about it."

            Larissa looked up at his cold blue eyes and shuddered at his words.  Sometimes Ivan could be so cold.  "I think I shouldn't work too fast on him.  I think I should be his friend first," said Larissa.  Hoshi was a gentleman, and he knew better than to screw around with someone else's girlfriend.

            "That might work.  It might get easier to lure him into bed with you," agreed Ivan.  He liked the idea because then Hoshi would be further humiliated by her.  Not only would she steal his chi, but he would also look like a fool for trusting her.  

            Larissa sighed in relief as he walked off to go to their bedroom.  She immediately forgot what they were talking about and followed him.

*           *            *

_Kutou_

            "I wonder what happened to all the people who were here," said Hoseki with a soft whisper.  She and Miwa were sitting outside in the garden of the large house that they were staying in and having tea.  It would have looked like two court ladies having tea, if it wasn't for the fact that they were prisoners.

            "I don't know.  They were all gone when I was brought here.  I have a bad feeling about Ishida," said Miwa, the last word she said with such distaste as if she were spitting it out.

            "You don't supposed he killed them all," said Hoseki in a fearful voice.

            "I don't know.  Probably.  I wouldn't put it passed him.  I can feel his energy.  It almost feels like Kaga, but only colder.  And he's evil and vile," said Miwa harshly.  

            Hoseki never thought that Miwa could hold any hatred for anyone.  She was always annoyed by her rival from school, the Suzaku no Miko, formally Sukunami Mariko.  She was the younger sister of Ryu, and the Empress of Konan.  Her husband, Emperor Boushin, was one her seishi.  Despite the rivalry between Miwa and Mariko, they never really hated each other.  Miwa was out to catch Mariko doing bad things, and Mariko was out to make Miwa look foolish.  

            "I'm scared," said Hoseki guilty.  _Why did I just say that?  What kind of Seiryuu seishi am I?  How can I be scared?  I'm supposed to be the one who protects the Miko, and so far she's been protecting me,_ she thought.

            "It's all right.  We'll be fine.  They'll come and get us soon.  Besides, I don't want him to know that we're afraid.  That's just what he wants," said Miwa as she reached out and covered Hoseki's hand to reassure her.  "I think he's feeding off of it."

*           *            *

            Iwa never thought he would ever see such devastation in his lifetime.  He remembered hearing stories from his father about the last dynasty and the last Seiryuu seishi.  His father had seen what Nakago had done to that Emperor.  The way he destroyed his body to the point that there was nothing left, not even dust.  

            What was waiting for the Seiryuu seishi was nothing they could have prepared themselves for.  There were graves with women weeping for the unknown strangers that washed up upon their shores.  Kai walked up to one of the village elders and introduces themselves.  The village elder regarded them with reverence, but sadness as well, "We hoped to be meeting you under better circumstances, but we have much sadness.  Our village is contaminated.  Seiryuu must be angry with us."

            "Do not think that.  We are here as his representatives," said Iwa with a bow to the elder.  

            "Is there any evidence that shows where these people are from?" asked Kaga.  The elder nodded, and two young men brought a wooden box with some clothes in it.

            "We presumed that these clothes belonged to an elder.  We found it in the water, but we didn't know who wore them before.  We would have put it on the body.  A lot of the bodies were naked when they washed up, and the clothes are still being pulled up from the water," answered the elder.

            Kaga opened the box and pulled out the clothes.  They were dry, but were stained with blood.  Blood from the body of the owner as his body was bashed against rocks along the river.  He pulled them out and showed them to the others.  Their eyes widened with recognition, which made Kaga wonder.

            "Those clothes…" whispered Iwa as he took them from Kaga.  "They're from that village that a Seiryuu cult was and where the scrolls were found.  The clothes.  I'll never forget.  They were the clothes of those people who condemned us to death for the crimes of the other Seiryuu," explained Iwa to Kaga.

            "Oh, I wasn't with you yet," said Kaga.

            "These people came from that village.  What in Heaven's name happened?" asked Kai.  They all looked pale and sick again.

            "We should get everyone together.  We have to find Hoseki.  We must summon Seiryuu," said Omoi.  

            "First, we have to do further investigation," said Mori firmly and reasonably.

            "Some of us should go to the village to see what happened there," said Iwa.  He was in charge while Ryu was gone.  Surely, he could handle this problem without calling him in.

            "I will go," volunteered Mori.

            "We still have to do some things here, so we'll split into teams," said Iwa.  "Kaga and I will stay here, while the three of you go and investigate the village."

            "What about Hoseki?" asked Kai.  

            "All right, I can go to the village on my own with Okami," said Mori.  "Kai and Omoi should go and look for Hoseki-hime."

            "Very well.  If we don't find Hoseki-hime soon, we have no choice, but to summon Ryu-san here.  Be careful all of you," said Iwa.  They all nodded and went their separated ways.  Little did any of them know that this would be the last time they would ever see Mori.

*           *            *

            Hoshi was in the dojo again teaching a class.  Larissa came into dojo and saw him teaching the class.  He looked like his father, but he was different from him.  His martial arts was more elegant than his father's and his temper was cooler.  He was more sophisticated than his father and mother.  If one could get passed the fact that he looked like Tamahome, they would find it hard to believe that he was Miaka and Tamahome's son.  

            She watched him until he was done.  And kept quiet when he came out of the dojo with his hair slightly damp from the dojo's showers.  She waited outside to watch him and then talk to him, but she noticed him stop short, and he said in English, "If you wanted to talk to me Miss Chambers, you should do so directly without any pretext."

            She stopped short.  Larissa wasn't used to being dumbfounded twice in one day by the same person, unless one counted Ivan.  "Um..yes.  Would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Larissa.

            Hoshi looked at her and after a moment, he nodded, "Sure."  They walked to a nearby restaurant.  He opened the door for her and slide her chair for her when they sat down.  She thought that his mother taught him excellent manners.

            "It's not common these days for me to have a man pull out my chair for me," said Larissa with a smile.  

            "Doesn't your boyfriend do it for you?" asked Hoshi with a tone of surprise.  There was no hint of resentment or jealously in his voice.

            "You know how it is.  When you date someone long enough you get so comfortable that you stop doing the things you used to attract their attention in the first place.  I don't mind," said Larissa.

            "I've never dated anyone long enough.  So, I really don't know what you're talking about," said Hoshi.

            "Your mother taught you excellent manners," complimented Larissa.

            "My aunt taught me my manners," corrected Hoshi.  There was something in his tone that told her that he really didn't want to talk about it further.

            "My mum and dad back home in England run a small theater group that goes all over Europe.  My brothers are playing rugby on one of the teams in England, and my sisters help with my parents," said Larissa.

            "So, you come from a family of actors?" asked Hoshi.

            "Yes, I'm the only one who's in Asia.  I came here as a model, but I decided to act," said Larissa.  "What about you?"

            "I'm going to graduate with a Masters in English.  And I'm going to teach English after doing some traveling.  Probably to America.  I plan to get my PhD overseas," said Hoshi.

            "That's interesting, but I was asking about your family," said Larissa.  He looked a little surprised and uncomfortable.

            "I still live with my uncle, Yuuki Keisuki.  He's a novelist.  And I have a younger sister, Mariko, but she's leaving out of the country with her husband.  So, I have a brother-in-law.  I also have two godparents and their two sons are like my younger brothers," said Hoshi.  He had to be very careful about telling her about Mariko and Odaydaka.  What was he supposed to say?  "My father came from a book that my mother met him in.  And now my sister lives there and is married to the Emperor."  That sounded insane in Hoshi's mind.  Larissa noticed that he still made no mention of his parents, but he didn't have to.  She knew from the way he talked about everyone else that they were long dead.  Sympathy washed over her along with homesickness.  She hadn't written home or called her family back home.

            The family that her last incarnation was born into was an awful family that sold her to a brothel when she a child.  Nakago rescued her and told her destiny as a Seiryuu seishi.  However, this time around Seiryuu had given her a wonderful loving family.  They raised her to go for her dreams, and they supported her. Larissa didn't tell them about Ivan or about her past.  Who would believe her other than someone who's seen it for themselves?  She was also a little ashamed.  What would her father think about living with a man who had no intention of marrying her?  Larissa still had a mission.  It was part of her destiny.  

            "I would like to get to know you better, Hoshi.  I'm not very comfortable with other people.  I don't speak Japanese very well.  It's different on the set.  I can rehearse it until I get it right or the director will do however many takes it takes.  I don't have many friends.  I'm here until my contract is up and until Ivan is done with school here," said Larissa.

            "I see.  You need someone who speaks English to be your friend.  I guess it's hard if you can't completely understand others," said Hoshi.

            "Um…I sound completely stupid," said Larissa with a slight blush.  

            "No, I understand.  It's hard to make friends with people even if you can understand and respond to what they're saying," said Hoshi.

            "A meeting of minds matters more," said Larissa.

            "I couldn't have said it better," said Hoshi as he smiled a real smile.  It was the first one in days.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Miaka:  Um…

Nuriko: That was an interesting chapter.  I'm worried about Miwa and Hoseki.

Tamahome: I'm more worried about my son.  It shouldn't take that long through Larissa and Ivan.  

Chiriko:  Isn't Mori going over the village?

Mitsuke: I hope that she keeps herself safe.  There's no telling what could happen.

Hotohori: She can handle herself.  And she should rescue both Miwa and Hoseki soon.  

Miaka: That's something to be grateful for.

AN: I would like to thank neko-chan for reviewing the last part.  I plan to finish this story before the quarter lets up.  I've been kind of slow, but that was because last quarter was more busy than I thought it would be.  ^_~

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yui Watase.  I own the new and original characters and this story.  And it depends on how may think I own the new characters…well…we'll see if the lawyers come after me.  ^_~


End file.
